Beaten By A Frog
by SymphonicMetalChocobos
Summary: In which Xigbar and Roxas try to have a romantic time together, in the rain, in a small alcove. All until the rain stopped and it goes slightly downhill from there. Xigbar/Roxas, Yaoi


Looking at Roxas was like staring at the very expanse of heaven, whether it be sunshine, or rain, with bright eyes the color of cerulean and hair that rivaled golden spun silk. And they were currently experiencing the later of the two weather conditions. Both Roxas and Xigbar were hiding under a massive emerald colored leaf, soaking wet from the pouring torrent that assaulted them from all sides, aided by harsh wind. The droplets of water dripped all around them and they advanced closer to the tiny alcove in the moss covered wall, but the wall was extremely damp from the downpour, so it didn't help much. Even through the rain, the forest was alive with life, the soft caws of birds mixed with the leisurely trills of insects and the sight of a expanse of jade grass and massive plants made for a relaxing atmosphere.

Roxas let a tranquil sigh roll from his mouth as he shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by his partner, who affectionately snuggled close to him, allowing his head covered by spikey, now damp, locks mush against the equally damp cloak.

"Well, it could be worse, kiddo." Xigbar stated with a short bark of laughter, wrapping one arm around the shivering frame of the much smaller male.

"Yeah, you're right.." Roxas agreed, ocean orbs slipping shut."But at least I'm with you, Xig."

"Heh, I make everything better, don't I?" Xigbar teased, and Roxas received a soft elbow."Now... Why don'cha sit in my lap? You'll be warmer..."

Roxas stared up at Xigbar, finding the single eye, colored with molten gold, filled with the usual air of playfulness, yet underneath that layer of emotion was concern and affection. Careful not to brush the leaf and cause a waterfall of rain, he straddled Xigbar gently as his sniper relaxed his legs to allow Roxas access. The blond snuggled close, glad for Xigbar's warmth keeping the cool wind and freezing rain at bay. It was odd...how a tropical forest had freezing rain, but then again, all the worlds were odd in some way.

"This is alot better," Roxas murmured into Xigbar's chest. He wrapped his arms around the man's strong neck, and the latter nuzzled his arm, nipping softly.

"I'll bet kid, this rain totally sucks," Xigbar chuckled, kissing the bend in Roxas' elbow.

"Yeah, but it'll go away soon," Roxas shifted his weight to his knees, stretching so that he was close to Xigbar's face. He used a finger to trace the large scar that marked the man's face, from jawline to underneath his remaining eye, exploring the smooth, brown scar tissue before the finger made it's way to the black eye patch, and Xigbar made no move to stop Roxas, instead, clasping his fingers together at the base of the blond's back; He held a serene look on his face.

"You never get tired of touching my scars, do ya?" Xigbar wondered, not truly expecting a answer as he planted a kiss in the crook of Roxas' neck, soft, supple skin greeting him as he nibbled softly.

"No.." Roxas trailed off in his response; He didn't quite feel like talking, and he realized, he didn't feel so cold anymore. It wasn't the most preferable place to share a moment...but it worked. Another kiss was placed, this time close to his jawline and in turn he decided to kiss the sniper's nose oh so gently.

Their mouths found each other easily, completely used to the motions as Roxas was pulled close, a strong hand entangling itself in his unruly locks lovingly. Xigbar lightly nibbled at his beloved blond's bottom lip, and the latter allowed him access. Unbeknownst as they kissed, the rain was lightening ever so slightly, moving from a hectic downpour to a moderate shower. Deep in this jungle, it never rained at night. No one knew why, but it just didn't; The two males were oblivious to the rising moon.

When they finally broke apart, Roxas was panting, face of pale skin flushed and cerulean eyes lidded, and filled with desire. Xigbar couldn't help but stare, mesmerized by the moonlight caressing Roxas' hair from behind, each golden strand caught by the silvery light, wisping so serenely in the dying breeze. As the white moon, covered with gunmetal colored craters, rose higher into the deep violet sky, the moon's rays intensified, even filtering through the leaf above their heads. Everything that was ever beautiful paled in the sight of Roxas in moonlight.

"Woah..." Xigbar could only mutter through his abnormal, star-struck trance. It was impossible to cease his staring, to which Roxas gave him a confused look.

"Xigbar, are you okay?" He questioned softly.

"You're beautiful..." And that statement was true, and becoming more apparent with every inch the moon rose, fireflies lighting up and swarming softly, curiosity pulling them towards the unfamiliar beings under their leaf.

"I-I am?" Roxas sputtered, blushing fiercely as Xigbar's face moved in close to his, but he realized he should be quiet. This was one of the rare moments of sincerity and emotion, reserved solely for his intake. A firefly flew in close to his face, illuminating both the space and air, a soft yellow light bathed on their faces. Roxas could only sigh as warm breathed washed on his face and the grip on his back tightened.

He never acted like this... never shown this much emotion, but goddamn; It was like the world itself was conspiring to whack him in the face and make him show some damn emotions by displaying Roxas in the moonlight. Superior Xemnas said they didn't have hearts; Yeah, right. If it wasn't his heart, then what was about to leap out of his chest?

"Xigbar, I'm getting kinda worried now..." Roxas stated quietly, eyes wide. Was the sniper sick? He hadn't said a word in nearly ten minutes now, which certainly wasn't normal for the loud and constantly tossing a joke around, comic relief of the Organization. Maybe he had eaten something? Abruptly, Xigbar blinked once, twice, before he raised a eyebrow at Roxas.

"Kid, you are so dense," And Xigbar began to laugh, poking Roxas in the face."You totally ruined the moment. And usually that's my job!"

"Hey! I was worried about you, sitting their like a zombie." Roxas huffed."I thought it might have been the those weird mushrooms with purple spots that I said specifically not to eat..."

"Nah, I'm cool, tiger. I was staring at'cha because you were looking more beautiful than usual," Xigbar stated, grinning."Then you ruined my moment, kiddo."

"Sorry.."

"It's fine. You can make it up to me since the rain stopped..." Xigbar smirked sensually, wriggling his eyebrows as he pulled Roxas close.

"Heh, I can do that, Xig." Roxas gave equally sensual grin, moving to stand.

As soon as he stood to his full, yet tiny height, the leaf above them tilted when his head bumped against it and he yelped as a massive rush of cold rain water gushed from the top of the sagging leaf, coating him in water and leaves of all kinds, as well as a slimy mass of grass, which promptly embedded itself in his hair. Xigbar covered his mouth as he fought back a fit of laughs, snickering as he bit his lip, but it didn't help; He burst into noisy laughter, kicking his legs as Roxas gave him a little glare.

"This is not funny!" Roxas exclaimed, scowling.

"Y-yeah it is," Xigbar spoke through his laughter, standing."I think Kingdom hearts wanted to get you back for ruinin' my moment, kid!"

"Shut up!"

And Roxas hadn't realized he had started laughing as another waterfall of rain splattered onto Xigbar, and because he was taller, it went directly down the back of his coat... and into his pants; Followed, by more grass, but this time to the top of his head like Roxas.

Xigbar didn't say a word as he fingered the waist band of his pants, pulling it out slightly; His boxers were thoroughly soaked. He frowned and shook his head, but laugher started to bubble in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't stop himself from snickering. They burst into laugher, laughing at themselves and at each other. The sniper went up to Roxas, attempting to pull some of the wet grass from the blond's hair but to no avail. There was a loud croak behind them and Xigbar felt a presence on his head.

"Roxas..There's a frog on my head, ain't it..." Xigbar stated, just sighing.

"Uhuh.." Roxas snickered.

Xigbar poked the slimy amphibion in the side, recieving a croak in response, but the creature didn't move a inch; It appeared to be stuck to his grass-infused hair.

"Let's just go take a bath..." Xgbar sighed."With shower sex."

"Alright, but we gotta get that frog off."

Xigbar got on his knees to that he was at least somewhat near Roxas' height, leaning his head down. The blond clutched the frog, attempting to do it gently and not accidentally squeeze it to death. He pulled on the frog as hard as he could without hurting the obivious frog, lifting up stands of Xigbar's pepper striped hair that stuck to the frog's body. Xigbar groaned as Roxas' pulled on his hair more; It didn't exactly hurt... but it certainly wasn't comfortable.

"It won't... come... off!" Roxas ground out, teeth clenched as he began pulling the frog left and right in a attempt to remove the little creature.

"Goddamn frog!" Xigbar growled. "How about ya try and whack it off with you Keyblade?"

"That will kill it..." Roxas sighed.

"So?"

"Alright..." The blond summoned his keyblade, the Kingdom Key, moving back a few feet so he could charge.

"Ready, Xig?" Roxas called, taking a running stance.

"Yeah! Hurry an' get this little bugger off!"

Roxas nodded before charging at Xigbar and the frog, who seemed unconcerned with the danger approaching him. The amphibian lazily looked in Roxas' direction before croaking. At the last second, just as Roxas swung his Keyblade, the frog gracefully and without care, leapt into the bushes. Both males let out a yelp as Roxas slammed into Xigbar, Keyblade flying to his right as the sniper hit the ground with a loud 'thump' that shook the forest, birds cawing in surprise and flying into the lightening sky; A world where day and night only lasted a few few minutes in the wet season was surely odd.

"I _hate_ that frog... and _this_ place..." Xigbar scowled, feeling gross, slimy mud seep into his cloak and through his eye patch; He did _not _want any mud... in the hole where his eye had been. How would you even get mud out of your head? And minutes ago he was enjoying every second of Fantasia...

"Let's go before anything else random happens.." Roxas scratched at his filthy hair as he tried to get off Xigbar without slipping in the mud, which not only was under their feet, but a good bit had made it's home on the entire left side of Xigbar.

"Hell yes..." Xigbar and Roxas slowly stood, stretching and moaning. The taller of the two opened a oily black and violet portal that swirled leisurely. Xigbar stepped through into his bathroom first, followed by Roxas who all _but _fell into the portal, exhausted and just plain irritated.

"I want a shower..." Roxas whined, and he never whined.

"You and me both, kiddo... I can't believe this," Xigbar paused, turning the shower water on."Beaten by a frog..."


End file.
